Black and White's Adventure
by ZPaddty
Summary: ChessShipping/AgencyShipping N is trying to get Black and White Will he complete what he's trying to do? Or will things turn for the worst? Black/White or Hilbert/Hilda or Touya/Touko Don't own anything!


**" " Means speech**

**' ' Means thought**

**( ) Means Poke speech**

**'( )' Means Poke Thought**

* * *

Nar: "In the forest far, far away..."

N: "Tell her!"

Black: "No!"

N: "You like her and I think she likes you!"

Black: "Lair!"

Nar: "Then White came out of her tent because she heard yelling."

White: "What's going on?"

Black: "Umm...Nothing..."

N: "What Black is meaning, is will you go-"

Nar: "Then Black pushed N onto the ground."

N: "What was that for?!"

Black: "What? I did nothing!"

White: "Guys stop, let's turn in for the night okay?"

Black: "Fine."

N: "Whatever."

Nar: "Then they walked back into their tents."

White: 'Black can be weird at times...but he's so cute when he's weird...he's cute all the time...snap out of it! He doesn't like you!...maybe he does...whatever I'll think about this more tomorrow' ***Yawn***

Nar: "In the morning...All three were waked by a group of Pidove."

Black: "Good Morning, world!"

N: "Your so happy go lucky, you know that right?"

White: "Don't start a fight, okay, boys?"

N: "Okay."

Black: "Sure."

White: "Now good, so wanna play a game?"

Black: "Sure!"

N: 'I can get them together doing this..' "Okay!"

White: "Okay, N truth or dare?"

N: "Truth."

White: "Who is your mom?"

N: "I...I don't know..."

White: "Oh...Sorry...um...your turn."

N: "Okay, Black, truth or dare?"

Black: "Dare!"

N: "I dare you to tell White how you feel about her."

Black: "Grr...White...We've been friends for a while now and; during our time together...I've grown to lo-"

Loud Sound: ***BOOMSGIHEWKJGHEBOOMSDGHEGSH!***

Then they heard a huge "Boom".

White: "What's going on?!"

Black: OVER THERE!"

Woman Voice: "Prepare for trouble!..."

Man voice: "And make it double!..."

Woman voice: "To protect the world from devastation!..."

Man Voice: "To unite all peoples within our nation!..."

Woman voice: "To denounce the evils of truth and love!..."

Man voice: "To extend our reach to the stars above!..."

Woman Voice: "Jessie!..."

Man Voice: "James!..."

Jessie: "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!..."

James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight!..."

Cat like Pokemon: "Meowth! That's right!"

Black: "I think their Team Rocket..."

The trio: "Duh! Twerp!"

Black: "Go Brav!"

Then a large Blue, white and red bird came out of it's Poke Ball **(The design screems 'Merica, F**k yeah!...wait...it's designed by a creator...the americans designed the ice cream...*Sigh*)**

Brav: (Let's do this!)

White: "Go Amanda!

Nar: "Then a giant green snake came out."

Amanda: (Time to die!)

Jessie: "Go Arbok!"

Arbok: (Time to get stolen!)

James: "Go Weezing!"

Weezing: (Grr!)

Black: "Brave bird!"

White: "Leaf Blade!"

Nar: "Then Amanda's tail glew green and hit Weezing onto Arbok, then Brav hit them onto the Rockets, sending them flying."

James, Jessie and Meowth: "Team Rocket's blasting off again!

Black: "Okay...Let's get going..." 'My chance is ruined by those freaks...'

White: "K.k!"

N: 'Whoa...so close...'

Nar: "So they make their way onto the first Gym Leader."

Black: "Stop telling me where to go!"

White: "He could be useful."

Nar: "And I can auto-kill you."

Black: "Whatever."

N: "Their it is! The next city! Speed up!"

Black: "Okay...Let's come in.."

Man: "No! you can't come in! Go to the Dream Yard and train!"

Black: "I just want to see the inside..."

Nar: Then he walked in, to be stopped again.

Man: "No! you can't come in! Go to the Dream Yard and train!"

Black: "What is this, A GAME?"

Nar: "Well...yeah...and some manga..."

Black: "NOOOOOO!"

Nar: "At least I didn't make it full game like those idoits...I put in some manga.."

Black: "Fine... ."

White: "This is where you caught your Munna, right?"

Black: "Yeah...It only liked the taste of my dreams...I left me when my dreams changed...then came crawling back as a Musharna."

N: "That sounds like a jerk."

Black: "It came back because it relized that I'm Nice 'n' stuff."

White: "Look..a small tree..."

Black: "Okay..Let me crwl over that and.."

Tree: "YOU MAY ONLY USE CUT TO GET THROUGH."

Black: "But I can crawl through it!."

Tree: "Shut up!"

Black: "DARN YOU, NARRATOR!, DARN YOU!"

White: "Please...Stop raving mad..."

N: "Hey look, it's a girl..."

Girl: "Do you want a Pansage?"

Black: "Okay!"

Girl: "Your party is full!"

Black: "FUUUUUU!"

* * *

**10 Minutes later...**

* * *

Black: "Now gimme that!"

Girl: "Here you go!"

Black: "Okay..."***Takes T.m***

Pansage: "Pansage learned cut!"

Black: "You just talk?"

Pansage: "No...I mean.." (Pansage!)

Black: "Whatever...cut!"

Nar: "Pansage used cut!"

Black: "Now...I don't need you anymore. ***Throws Pansage off a cliff*** Now, I just switch Musha back in."

**(If you don't know what Pokemon is what, Check on Bulbapedia, Make sure it is the Trainer's name then (Adventures) Okay?)**

White: "LOOK! PLASMA GRUNTS!"

N: "Grrrrr! They're kicking a Pokemon! Go KlinkKlang!"

KlinkKlang: (PLASMA!)

N: "ThunderBolt!"

KlinkKlang: (Take this!)

Plasma Grunts: "Ahhh! Let's gooo!"

Black: "Look! A Munna!...Did this happen before?"

White: "Let's go take a look!"

Nar: "Than The weird Munna left a Poke Ball."

Woman: "MINE! THANK YOU FOR THE DREAM MIST!"

Black: "Huh?"

White: "It's a Poke Ball!

Woman: "MIST!"

Black: ***Whisper*** "You distract her, I'll call the cops"

N: "Good call."

* * *

**10 Minutes later...**

* * *

Nar: "The crazy lady was thrown into a police car."

Woman: "MIST!"

Officer Jenny: "Save it...Your going into a insane asylum..."

Police: "Okay, Let's go."

Nar: "Then they left."

Black: "Let's go take on the Gym Leader!"

White: "Okay..." 'Wow...He's so cute.'

Black: "Why there's food everywhere?"

Man: "HEY!"

Black: "Hmm?"

Man: "TAKE DIS FRESH WATER!"

Black: "Okay?"

White: "Ey, Look! It's the Gym Leader!.

Man: "Hello, I'm Cilan!"

Man: "Hello, I'm Chili!"

Man: "Hello, I'm Cress!"

N: "Did Cilan just poop out two other guys?"

White: "Whatever, I'll take on the blue one."

Black: "I'll take on The Jolly Green Giant."

N: "I'll take on the furnace."

Cilan: "Me first, Go, Pansage!"

Black: "Hmm...That looks familiar...where did you get it?"

Cilan: "Below a cliff."

Black: "Interesting...Go Buoh!

Than a giant Emboar came out of his Poke Ball.

Cilan: "Type Adventage won't win!"

Black: "FlameThrower."

Then Bouh opened his mouth, and a fire came out.

Pansage: "PANS!"

Then It burnt Pansage to death.

Cilan: "Okay, White vs Cress next!"

Cress: "Go Panpour!"

White: "Go Amanda!"

Amanda: '(You gotta be kidding me...)'

White: "Leaf Blade!"

Panpour: "Pan!"

Cress: "Return...Your up Chili."

Chili: "Go Pansear!"

Pansear: "Pan!"

N: "Let's make this quick, go Carracosta, and us Hydro Pump."

Pansear: "Pannns!"

Chlil: "GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

But sadly, Crit...

Chili: "Sh*t"

Junniper: "HELP!"

All six: "Huh?"

"Plasma! They're chasing me!", Juniper yelled, trying to catch her breath.

N: "I'll protect you, Go Zeckrom!"

Zeckrom: '(Why does he need me?)'

N: "Help us! Team Plasma!"

Zeckrom: (Grrrrrr Those grunts!)

Voice: "Acculay, Were Elites."

Elite 1: "GO HITMONCHAN!"

Elite 2: "GO BEARTIC!"

N: "FUSION BOLT!"

Elite 1: "Close Combat."

Elite 2: "Ice beam."

Then Hitmonchan doudged it hit Zeckrom, and Ice beam went through the Fusion Bolt and hit Zeckrom.

N: "NOOOOOO! Zeckrom...good job, I'm sorry. Return.

Both Elites: "Time to get what we're looking for, White.

"Ahhh!", White Called as she got picked up by Hitmonchan.

Black: "WHIIIIITE!"

Grunt 1: "Here!"

He threw a brick with a note attached to it at Black.

Black: "OOOOWWWW!"

N: "Zeckrom..."

Black opened the note.

Note: _If you want to see your girlfriend, come to the Plasma castle and fight Ghetsis, Our leader. and if You win, we shall let her go, if you don't show up or lose, we'll drop her off a_ clif.

Black: "Grrrrr!"

N: "Do you still have Brav?"

Black: "Yes, Go Brav!"

Brav: (Black, What do you need?)

Black: "Can you fly N and I to the Plasma Castle?"

Brav: (Sh*t...Okay...)

Black: "Okay, thanks."

* * *

**20 Minutes later...**

* * *

Black: "THERE IT IS, THE TEAM PLASMA CASTLE!"

Brav: (Good.)

N: "Okay, thanks."

Brav: (Just put me back in Black's 'Balls...I'm tired.)

Black: "Return, Thanks."

N: "Okay, Let's go!"

Voice: "Not so fast!"

Black and N turned around to see Jesse, James and Meowth in their black uniforms, with fifty Rocket Grunts and twenty Elites.** (Ohhh baddass rocket, not wimpy white uniforms...oooooohhh!)**

N: "Grrr Your gon-"

James: "We don't want to fight, we want the same thing, Plasma down."

Meowth: "Dat's right, Twoip!"

Jesse: "Will you team up, for this only?"

Domino: "Then we'll be enimies next we meet, Deal?"

Black: "Deal."

Then all seventy-five people ran in to find Ghetsis and his Minions.

Ghetsis: "Time to die."

Black: "GRRR GO EVERYONE!"

Then, Brav, Musha, Bo, Tula, Costa and Reshiram came out of the Pok'e'balls he thrown.

N: "You guys two!"

Then Zeckrom, KlinKlang, Zoroark, Vanilluxe, Carracosta and Archeops came out of the balls he thrown.

Then the Rockets sent out lots of Pok'e'mon.

Everyone: "CHARGE!"

The organisations ran toward each other, fueled by blood lust. It could make the most battle-hardened solder throw up.

Jesse: "Hey, twerp!"

"Yeah?", Black said, kicking a Plasma in the back.

Jesse: "Catch!"

Jesse took a small dagger from her pocket and threw it to Black.

Jesse: "You'll need it!"

Black: "I know!"

Both sides were suffering heavy losses, but Team Rocket cannot efford it, all Team Plasma were there, only a couple thousand Rockets.

It the mist off all the blood, Black saw where they we're holding White, over spikes. She was tied in ropes.

Black: "WHITE!"

Good thing was Reshiram followed him, he broke off the spikes and trew them at incoming Plasma Scum.

Black threw his dagger at the ropes, and White fell like a rock.

Black: "Whoa, Your heavy!"

White: "Shut up!"

Black: "Just help in the fight!"

White: "Okay, Come on out!"

Then Amanda, Darling, Dorothy, Nancy, Sally and Barbara came out.

White: "Help us defeat Team Plasma!"

All: (OK!)

White: "Okay, I've got no weaponds. Do you have any?"

Black: "Um...you could use my dagger, I'll just street fight."

White: "Thanks."

Then, a Plasma grunt ran to ambush Black, but White stabbed him, pushing him into another. The one snook up on White, but Black kicked her in the shins and pushed her down.

They were Battle Brothers, they saved each other. You can't deny it.

After three hours of fighting, there were fifty Plasma left**(Including Pok'e'mon)**, And sixty-five Rockets **(Including Pok'e'mon)**.

Black: "Let's finish this, Reshiram!"

N: "You two, Zeckrom!"

"Fusion Flare!"

"Fusion Bolt!"

The energy combined, and turned purple and destroyed the remaining Plasma.

Jesse: "It's Over...Finaly over!"

James: "Yes!"

White: "Let's go before Team Rocket tries to kill us."

N: "Right."

Black: "Let's go."

* * *

**Later, on a cliff, sunset**

* * *

"This is you chance, suck it up!", Black thought.

Black: "White..."

White: "Yeah?"

Black: "Ever since I met you...we were close and...a few days ago...I started to like you more...then a friend...White, I love you!"

White: "I love you two."

Black: "You mean it?"

"This'll comform.", She said pulling him closer, into a liplock.

N: "I knew this day will come."

"Oh, shut up.", They both said playfully.


End file.
